Lipgloss
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Karma tercengang, "Akhirnya anak polos itu pakai lipgloss juga..."


Karmanami -Lipgloss-

Kesederhanaan. Itulah kata yang terlintas ketika Karma melihat Okuda. Mungkin jika ia tidak jaim ia akan menggunakan kata itu sebagai alasan ketika teman-temannya bertanya kenapa ia menyukai Okuda saat darmawisata di Kyoto beberapa waktu lalu. Memang sekilas tak ada yang menarik, tapi di sanalah Karma punya kesempatan untuk mengapa-apakan gadis itu agar terlihat menarik.

Zzzuhahaha... kedengarannya serem, tapi Okuda bukan mainannya seperti Nagisa. Ya ya... dengan kesadaran penuh Karma mencoba untuk tidak mengapa-apakan anak kelewat polos itu. Tapi kan... kalau sekedar penasaran kan boleh... Semisal ia penasaran seperti apa jika Okuda mengurai rambutnya dan melepas kacamatanya atau bagaimana tubuh mungilnya hanya dibalut bikini dengan bibir pucat dan jemari keriputnya yang kedinginan bermain air.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal bibir meskipun tidak kedinginan atau sakit, bibir Okuda tetap pucat dan agak kering. Sebenarnya bukannya itu tidak bagus sih, tapi kan itu seperti 'undangan' yang memintanya untuk 'melembabkannya'. Wah... godaan besar. Mungkin Karma lebih suka bibir mungil Okuda yang seperti itu. Ia agak jengkel ketika dengar Nakamura menyarankannya pakai lipgloss, Oh itu hanya akan merusak kepolosan Okuda.

Bagaimanapun bibir Okuda yang apa adanya tetap menarik. Ya... bibir mungilnya yang pucat,

"-rma-kun..."

yang lamat-lamat mencicitkan namanya, oh suaranya menggemaskan sekali...

"Karma-kun..."

Karma pura-pura tuli. Kemudian entah seperti ilusi wajahnya terasa mendekat, nafasnya menghembus hangat. Hei... sejak kapan Okuda berani menutup jarak seperti in-

Chuuu

Karma membelalak

Aszhfhxdkcdbkslsdlsl...!

Sensasi dingin dan kering itu memagut bibirnya. Karma gelagapan tidak siap dengan 'serangan' Okuda. Gadis itu mendominasinya, tubuh mungilnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari Karma dengan kuatnya mendesak maju, merobohkannya.

Karma tersadar, niatan untuk membalas hampa ketika tangannya hanya menggapai-gapai ruang kosong. Sosok Okuda lenyap, langit-langit kamarnya yang pertama ia lihat menertawakannya. Disingkirkannya selimut yang agak melilit tubuhnya tak karuan. Ia berdecak sebal, celananya basah.

Mimpi semalam membuat perasaan Karma awut-awutan. Setelah ini mana berani ia bertatap dengan Okuda seolah gadis itu tahu bahwa dirinyalah tokoh utama dalam mimpi Karma. Oh mengerikan. Tapi justru kenyataan menghadapkan fakta kepadanya bahwa pagi ini hanya mereka berdua yang baru datang di kelas. Ya, hanya berdua. Karma berusaha menahan diri, hingga akhirnya-

"Pagi, Karma-kun..."

-sapa Okuda lancar.

Oh!

Tidak!

Sebenarnya bukan karena Okuda menyapa duluan yang membuat Karma panik melainkan kilap basah merah muda di bibir mungilnya. Akhirnya anak polos itu pakai lipgloss juga.

"Kamu pakai lipgloss ya, Okuda-san?" tanya Karma begitu saja.

"Um? I-iya..."

"Siapa yang ngajari?"

"Nakamura-san.., d-dia bilang bibirku kering jadi harus pakai ini..." jawab Okuda polos. Sudah Karma duga.

Terlaknatlah kawan sepersetanannya yang berhasil menghasut Okuda.

"K-kenapa? t-tidak cocok ya, Karma-kun?" tanyanya.

"Iya, tidak cocok... kau tidak seperti Okuda-san yang biasanya, malah seperti tante-tante tahu..." balas Karma dingin. Detik itu juga ia ingin mencabut kata-katanya. Sumpah! bibir mungil Okuda yang kemerahmudaan itu sangat menggoda. Ia harus menahan diri sekuat mungkin... harus bisa!

"I-iya juga ya... mungkin lebih baik mengonsumsi madu saja..."

"Iya, sekarang cepat hapus itu..."

"Oh, tidak bisa..."

Jleg...

"Kata Nakamura-san, i-ini lipgloss mahal, warnanya bisa tahan sampai 8 jam..."

8 jam? mana tahan ia melihat Okuda yang memikat seperti itu seharian, apalagi setelah mimpi tadi malam, kepalanya keliyengan. Karma segera menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan hidungnya reflek ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang basah merembes.

"A-ada apa Karma-kun?"

"Uh? Ha-hachooo!" ujar Karma pura-pura bersin, "A-aku sedang flu, jangan dekat-dekat aku dulu..." jawabnya berbalik tak ingin darah mimisannya terlihat. Padahal jelas bersinnya tadi itu tidak natural.

"K-karma-kun butuh tisu?" tawar Okuda yang langsung disambar Karma cepat. Dibersihkannya hidung itu sebersih mungkin. Sial! sejak kapan virus Okajimameracuni otaknya?!

"Ne... Okuda-san... mau kubantu menghapus liglossmu?" kata Karma begitu saja. Tanggung, tidak ada waktu untuk menyesali kata-katanya yang asal nyeplos barusan ini.

"Huh?" Okuda masih tidak paham.

"Iya, aku bisa melakukannya, cukup tutup matamu dan jangan dibuka sebelum kusuruh..." jawab Karma, strateginya sungguh kampungan.

"E-eh? harus tutup mata ya? memangnya bagaimana caranya?"

"Sudahlah... lakukan saja..." jawab Karma menyembunyikan seringai iblisnya. Okuda yang tidak curiga sesikitpun hanya menurut. Karma melepas kacamatanya.

"Jangan dibuka dulu ya..." kemudian ia menutup mata Okuda dengan tangannya, tak memberi kesempatan gadis itu mengintip.

Okuda jadi deg-degan. Telat memang, sebelum ia sempat protes sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel di bibirnya kemudian terasa basah dan terus melumat bibirnya yang tak berdosa. Sementara Karma menyeringai dalam aksinya, tak menyangka bibir Okuda sekenyal ini ditambah lagi aroma stroberi yang ia suka membuatnya tak ingin berhenti. Ungh... ini bukan mimpi! Gila! ini berbahaya! Karma buru-buru mengakhirinya, takut semakin terlena.

Okuda langsung mundur beberapa langkah begitu terlepas. Tangannya yang menutup mulutnya gemetar.

"K-ka... Ka-karma-kun... t-ta-tadi itu a-apa?" cicitnya lirih. Jantungnya semakin berisik ketika Karma mengusap noda merah muda -seperti lipglossnya- di sudut bibir Karma. Baru mengerti apa yang baru saja Karma perbuat. Wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Eh, apa ya, Okuda-san...?" balas Karma santai mengaitkan kembali kacamata Okuda, "Perlu diulang sekali lagi biar jelas?" tanya Karma menyeringai nakal. Wajah Okuda semakin memerah, ia langsung menggeleng kemudian lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kelas.

Semenjak itu Okuda jadi agak sawan ketika disuruh pakai lipgloss.

End.


End file.
